lj_ugartefandomcom-20200214-history
Lj ugarte Wiki
Lj Ugarte (Entertainer) Lj Ugarte, born: Luis John Ugarte January 6, 1981 Brooklyn, New York, is An American Film and Stage Actor Musician. Contents *1 Occupation *2 Years Active *3 Genres *4 Music *5 Humanitarian *6 Acting *7 Business ventures *8 Filmography *9 References *10 Discography Occupation Actor, Singer, Songwriter, Producer, Model, Entrepreneur, Humanitarian Years Active 2000 –present. Genres Dance-pop, R&B, Hip Hop, Luis John Ugarte was born (January 6, 1981) in Brooklyn, New York he started his career at the age of nineteen appearing in local stage plays as well as the film the gallery which was never release in the united states In 2007 Lj appeared in the Comedy spoof for the MTV Movie Awards of Snakes On A Plane There's Nobody in the Theater Music Lj has recorded several singles such as I Believe in Love in 2011, Gambling Girl, and Heat in 2012 Followed by Darkness of pain, as well as his most recently hit Single, Feeling the Music . the songs are Available for downloads Online on multiple music stores Humanitarian Lj is also the national spokesperson for the Love All Humans campaign he has also lend his image to the NOH8 ad campaign (pronounced "No hate campaign") in 2009 in support to promote marriage, gender and human equality through education, advocacy, social media. On NOVEMBER 23, 2013 Lj received the Humanitarian Award from the Love all Humans Organization for his contribution to the anti bullying (Role Model Award) acknowledges an outstanding human bring for his efforts to create a bully free and civilized,tolerant world. he was unable to attend the award ceremony in Los Angeles so he accepted his award from the set of his film via video. Acting Career Lj appeared in a string of the independent Films such as A Way Out in 2013 which he Executive Producer but was never completed and the Horror film The Gorenos. Business ventures Lj own his own Publishing Company ☀Etragu Fire Music Publishing Inc he runs and operate Firecreek Entertainment LLC a production company in South Florida, writes,produce his own music and has several films in Development for 2017-2018 Filmography Film Year Film Role 2003 The Gallery Kid, Cameo Role (Student film) 2007 Snakes on a Plane: Nobody in the Theater (Short) -Man 2014 A Way Out - Marlon 2014 P.O.V - Greg 2015 Eye Iwatch, David 2016 The Gorenos Mr Roland 2017 Pre -Judge Us - Eddie 2017 Terror Among Us - Marco 2018 Shut up you -Darwin 2018 Lonely Obsession - Co producer Discography 'Singles' I Believe in Love (Digital release) 2015 I Believe in Love (Dance Remix) (Digital release) 2015 Gambling Girl 2015 (Digital release) Only in a Worldspin (Unreleased) 2014 Heat (Single) 2016 (Digital release) Feeling The Music (single) (Digital release) 2017 Train wreck (single) Digital release 2018 References Lj Ugarte At the Internet Movie Database www.imdb.me/ljugarte Lj Ugarte On Facebook www.facebook.lj.ugarte Lj Ugarte On Twitter www.twitter.com/ljugarte Lj Ugarte Artistopia www.artistopia.com/ljugarte Lj Ugarte Official site www.Ljugarte.com Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Entertainer Category:Browse Category:Singers Category:Lj ugarte Category:Actor